The present invention relates to a universal connection unit with a coaxial structure.
The connection units with coaxial structure presently used are constituted by two plugs, a male plug and a female plug, the connection-disconnection of these being effected by slidingly plugging in/out. In general, these connection units are used either for connection by means of coaxial cables, for the transmission of radio-electric signals, or for the connection of cables with two twisted conductors having peripheral screening for the transmission of numeric or analog signals. In all cases, the connection-disconnection is effected by slidingly plugging in/out the male plug into the female plug.
Such connection units, although they permit good electrical transmission characteristics of these signals, particularly with low attenuation of the signal transmitted over a wide band of frequencies, have nevertheless inconveniences which relate to the risk of wear of the parts in electrical contact due to numerous connections/disconnections. Further, the arrangement of the connectors having a plurality of plugs of this type, particularly in the case of chassis connectors able to be plugged in known as "rack" connectors, have the major inconvenience of needing significant extraction forces for the operation of numerous cycles of connection-disconnection.